Toys
Toys and action figures from the Mega Man franchise. Bandai produced and released most of the Mega Man toys. There are no official toys from the Mega Man ZX series. ''Mega Man'' series Toys from the original Mega Man series. Plushies Mega Man plushies were available in Capcom's Kiddy Kiss crane game. *Rockman *Rush *Komasaburo *Penpen *Neo Metall *Gyoraibo Game Characters Collection Mini Rockman is a set from MegaHouse's "Game Characters Collection Mini" series of 30mm figure released on June 27, 2011. *Rockman *Roll *Blues *Elecman *Rockman (Thunder Beam Color) *Airman *Rockman (Air Shooter Color) *Snakeman *Rockman (Search Snake Color) *Skullman *Rockman (Skull Barrier Color) *Secret (Mega Man without his helmet) M.U.S.C.L.E. Mega Man characters were released in the M.U.S.C.L.E. (Millions of Unusual Small Creatures Lurking Everywhere) toy line.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Another Look at Super7's Mega Man M.U.S.C.L.E Figures ''Mega Man X'' series There are many toys from the Mega Man X series, but most of them where released only in Japan. Their majority are Mega Man X and Zero with different weapons, colors, and armors. Rockman X5 *X *Falcon Armor *Zero *Sigma *Dynamo *Crescent Grizzly *Dark Necrobat *Volt Kraken Capcom Figure Collection Capcom Figure Collection is a line of miniatures released by Capcom in the 2000s. In 2005, a Rockman X set was released in boxes containing 10 random figures from the 12 available (6 normal and 6 with alternate color). *X *Zero *Axl *Alia *Layer *Pallette CapcomFigureCollectionX.png Product-9999775.jpg Others *Rockman X4 Special Limited Pack (the game Rockman X4 with a Rockman X action figure using the Ultimate Armor.) ''Mega Man Battle Network'' With the anime MegaMan NT Warrior, many toys where released, including action figures, PETs, and Battle Chips. ''Mega Man Legends'' series Toys from the Mega Man Legends series. Capcom Girls Collection Capcom Girls Collection is a set of figures with female Capcom characters released by Yamato. A PVC statue of Tron Bonne with a Servbot (Tron & Kobun) was released on May 28, 2004 in two color versions: Normal and Repaint (Tron with orange clothes and Servbot with Red Head Parts). On October 8, a TGS Limited Color (Tron with yellow and blue clothes, Capcom's colors) was released. Product-1204914.png|Tron & Kobun (Normal Color) Product-1204915.png|Tron & Kobun (Repaint Color) Product-1207371.jpg|Tron & Kobun (TGS Limited Color) Petit Kobun Figure is a limited set of 40 Kobun (Servbot) figures, each with a different face, a sign with three plates, two having "食事中" (eating) and "仕事中" (working) written on them, a suction cup, and one varying accessory (Curry rice, headset, money bag, frying pan, paper plane, tire, ...). The figures were given for 40 persons that purchased of the game Tron ni Kobun in Japan.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Auction: Adorable, Rare Kobun Figure Besides the individual figures, one box containing all the 40 figures was also given.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Now You, Too, Can Own A Servbot Army (For A Price)Tron ni Kobun promotional video Besides the 40 figures, there are also 2 secret figures.Capcom Premium Goods (archive) KobunF01.png|Kobun #1 KobunF02.png|Kobun #1-#3 KobunF04.png|Kobun #4 KobunF05-16.png|Kobun #5 to 16 KobunF17-28.png|Kobun #17 to #28 KobunF29-40.png|Kobun #29 to #40 KobunF06.png|Kobun #6 KobunF07.png|Kobun #7 KobunF13.png|Kobun #13 KobunF16.png|Kobun #16 KobunF21.png|Kobun #21 KobunF23.png|Kobun #23 KobunF27.png|Kobun #27 KobunF34.jpg|Kobun #34 KobunF30.png|Kobun #30 KobunF39.png|Kobun #39 KobunF40.png|Kobun #40 Petit Kobun Figure Secret.png|Secret Kobun Petit Kobun Figure Back.png|Kobun figures package back. Petit Kobun Figure Box.jpg|Box with the 40 Kobun figures. Petit Kobun Figure Box Content.jpg|The 40 Kobuns and one of the secret figures. Multiple series Toy series that combines two or more Mega Man series or other franchise in one collection. ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Following the ''X-Men vs. Street Fighter line, Marvel vs. Capcom is a collection released by Toy Biz with two action figures in one package, one character from Capcom and other from Marvel. *War Machine vs. Mega Man *Captain America vs. Morrigan *Spider-Man vs. Strider Hiryu *Venom vs. Captain Commando Minimates Zero is part of the Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Minimates collection released in 2011, being released alongside Magneto. ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Hasbro released an Iron Man vs. Mega Man X figure pack in 2017.Marvel Toy News: Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite Figures: Iron Man vs Mega Man X! Gigantic Series is a series of gigantic statues released by X-Plus. * Mega ManX-Plus Toys: ギガンティック ロックマン塗装サンプル公開♪ * RollRockman Unity: どこまでも大きく！「ギガンティックシリーズ ゼロ」 * XX-Plus Toys: ギガンティックな「X」Rockman Unity: ギガンティックなエックス登場！ * Zero (''Mega Man X series)X-Plus Toys: 【数量限定】【WEB限定版4/28（木）17:00受注開始】ギガンティックシリーズ　ロックマンゼロ 「ゼロ」Rockman Unity: デカすぎる上にサプライズも！超巨大ソフビフィギュア「ギガンティックシリーズ ゼロ」投稿日時 ｜ * Zero (Mega Man Zero series)X-Plus Toys: ～2人のゼロ～ Promotional toys *McDonalds had a promotion in 2005 with four MegaMan NT Warrior toys: MegaMan.EXE, GutsMan.EXE, ProtoMan.EXE and Bass.EXE. *A Rockman Metal Figure was released by Capcom after Rockman's 20th Anniversary. *Jollibee Philippines had a promotion in 2011 with two Mega Man toys, Mega Man and Proto Man. *In 2009, Wendy's Kids Meal from Philippines offered figures based on the Mega Man Star Force 2. JollibeeMegaManKidsMealFigures.jpg|''Mega Man'' Jollibee Kids Meal figures. SSRTO.jpg|Wendy's Mega Man Star Force figures. See also *Bandai (worked on various series) **Mega Armor (Mega Man X series, Mega Man 8, and Mega Man Legends 2) **Tamashii Nations (Mega Man, Mega Man X, and Mega Man Zero series) *Funko (various) *Furuta (Mega Man X4 and MegaMan NT Warrior) *Jakks Pacific (Mega Man and Mega Man: Fully Charged) *Jazwares (Mega Man, Mega Man X, and Mega Man Zero series) *Kotobukiya (Mega Man, Mega Man X, and Mega Man Zero series) *Mattel (MegaMan NT Warrior) *Nendoroid (Mega Man, Mega Man X, and Mega Man Battle Network series) *Sen-Ti-Nel (various) *Takara Tomy (Mega Man Battle Network and Mega Man Star Force series) **Takara Tomy Arts (formerly Yujin, worked on Mega Man, Mega Man Legends and Mega Man Battle Network series) *TruForce Collectibles (Mega Man X series) *Mega Man (Ruby-Spears) merchandise *Tabletop games *Cards *Miscellaneous merchandise References Category:Merchandise